


You've Got Me Staring

by iwachans



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cafes, Early bday present for Kaede, F/M, Fluff, checking eachother out, except theyre still at hopes peak and ultimates but uhhh boneless killing, lots of fluff, lowkey pining, ouma and ryoma are only there for like a sentence and so is tenko, rantaro is so pretty, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: He was simply captivating





	You've Got Me Staring

**Author's Note:**

> me, crying into my mac n cheese: i was supposed to work on homework but i DIDNT because i spent all night writing more dunbass ship fics
> 
> whats up I walked into drv3 complete saimatsu trash and walked out trash for saimatsu AND amamatsu
> 
> i just....... love their dynamic im crying

If Kaede had to describe Rantaro in one word, it would simply be _captivating._

Tall, handsome, mysterious… of course she wasn’t the first to be drawn to him; after all, going into the academy he had already built up a reputation, the nickname Ultimate Playboy held high above his head. But there was something more to him, she thought. From the moment he walked into her class in her first year and introduced himself, he had caught her eye.

There was definitely more to him, and her mind raced with burning questions: _what was he really like? What makes him tick? What’s going on in that mind of his?_ She wanted to know everything about him, simple as that. She was captivated.

* * *

 

Her first interaction with the boy was one not to forget. Kaede bumped into him in her favorite local cafe one rainy day in March. The storm raged outside as she shook out her umbrella and set it aside as she entered, overwhelmed by the sweet scent of baked goods.

It wasn’t too busy, due to the weather and all, but she didn’t mind. It was cozy.

Her purple eyes immediately dart to the figure sitting in a nearby booth, staring out the window and completely drenched. Once again, she was captivated, unable to take her eyes off of her classmate.

Kaede supposed that she may have been staring for just a little too long, because he finally noticed and waved her over with a warm smile.

 

“Ah, you’re Akamatsu, right?” Rantaro beams at her and her brain ceases to function. “I’ve seen you around the academy, but I never got the chance to speak with you.”

 

She doesn’t say anything, only scanning his features in awe.

She isn’t sure what came over her.

 

“You could be a model, y’know? You’re really really pretty,” she blurts out before either can process it. The air is silent for a brief moment, and Rantaro blinks in surprise. Kaede blushed profusely, her body stiffening as Rantaro chuckled good-naturedly.

“You really think so?” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “That’s a mighty kind thing to say, Akamatsu, thank you.”

 

The girl mumbles an embarrassed response and spins around to exit, but Rantaro gets out of his seat and follows after her.

 

“Hey, wait, Akamatsu!” He said. “Why don’t you join me? We never get to speak during classes, so it would be nice to get to know you more.”

He smiles again, and Kaede’s embarrassment subsides. She shoots back a tiny smile and nods her head. Kaede slides into the booth across from him, and a waitress comes over to take Kaede’s order.

 

“Strawberry shortcake, please,” Kaede chirps, and the waitress is off again.

“So, Akamatsu,” Rantaro begins. “You’re the ultimate pianist, right? That’s really cool, I tried learning before, but could never really get the hang of it. What’s your favorite song to play?”

 

Kaede grins, eager to speak about her favorite subject. She launches into an excited rant, describing some of her favorite pieces and how much she loves their flow, the emotion she puts into it, the smiles she puts on people’s faces. Her hands move as she talks, and she bounces in her seat. Rantaro listens intently, his eyes trained on the girl speaking. She notices and becomes flustered, and decides to change the topic.

 

“...But that’s enough about my interests. What about you, Amami? You’re the ultimate adventurer, so you have to have a ton of crazy stories!”

 

Rantaro looks surprised for a moment, but regains his composure. He taps his chin, humming to himself as he thinks. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly call them crazy, but when you travel a lot, you do happen to meet a lot of interesting people.”

 

The waitress comes back and sets the shortcake down in front of Kaede and a coffee for Rantaro. As she sets down the coffee, she winks at Rantaro playfully before strutting back to the cash register. Kaede feels a flash of anger but doesn’t understand why.

 

“Interesting people, huh? So have you met any interesting girls?” Kaede wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, but Rantaro pouts and takes a sip of his coffee. Bad choice, Kaede thinks. His eyes are sharp, but she can see the slight pinch of pain and she immediately regrets what she said.

 

“You think I’m a playboy, too, don’t you?” He mumbles dejectedly, and Kaede fumbles.

“N-no, of course not! I meant that since you’re such a pretty and interesting person that a lot of girls would be into you!” She frantically tries to mend the situation, her blush returning. He hums, and they sit in silence again; Kaede wants to kick herself, but just stuffs her cake into her mouth.

Kaede clears her throat after she finishes. “Sorry, Amami, I didn’t mean it like that,” She said. “I… I just think you’re super cool, y’know? It’s not just your looks, I really want to know you better.”

 

He doesn’t respond for a few seconds, and she thinks _Oh, now I’ve done it_. She braces herself for him to pick up his things and leave, but what he did instead shocked her.

 

“It’s alright, Kaede- ah, I hope it’s alright to call you that,” He flashes her that million dollar smile again. “I’m glad you think I’m interesting at least; it’s not often I get a compliment like that.”

He tugs on a strand of hair and she watches the water droplet slide down his thumb, “So, what is it you want to know?”

She begins by asking the basics: his favorite food, his favorite color, his plans after college… He answers with enthusiasm, and Kaede relaxes again. She isn’t sure how long time passes, but they sit and enjoy each others company, exchanging childhood stories and little tidbits of their lives until Kaede’s phone buzzes. She gasps and quickly begins to gather her things, profusely apologizing to Rantaro.

 

“I’m so sorry, Amami, I forgot I had to get home!”

“What’s the rush?”

“Ah, today’s my birthday so I was just going to stop by and get a slice of cake and go home but-”

“Wait, today’s your birthday?” He grins. “Say no more.”

 

With a wave of his hand, he signals over the waitress and pulls out his wallet to hand her a paper bill.

 

“Here you go, ma’am, for me and the lady. Keep the change.”

Kaede shrieks, “No, Amami, you don’t have to do that! I can pay for myself, don’t worry about that!”

 

Rantaro chuckles, and gives the bill to the waitress. Taking a little scrap of paper, he scribbles something down and tucks it in his pocket before getting out of his seat and brushing off his hands.

“It’s the least I can do. I made you late for your birthday celebration, so why don’t I walk you home, too?”

“A-are you sure?”

“Positive. C’mon, let’s get going. We don’t want to make your mother worry, after all.” Kaede nods, opening her umbrella holding in above her and Rantaro’s heads as they hurriedly walk down the street in the direction of Kaede’s home.

 

They walk in silence, the pitter patter of the rain being the only sound filling the air. Kaede’s mind races, her heartbeat accelerating like she’s slamming her foot on the gas pedal of a car. _Is this okay? People always assume that sharing an umbrella makes you a couple, how am I supposed to explain this? What if someone sees us?_

 

“Hey,” Rantaro interrupts her thoughts. “You know how I said I meet a lot of interesting people on my trips?”

She gapes at him, then closes her mouth and nods, a little _mhm hmm_ escaping her lips.

“Well, I have met a lot of those people. But I have to say,” He places his hand over hers on the umbrella’s handle. “I don’t think I’ve met one as interesting as you.” She gasps, dumbfounded, as he takes the umbrella from her hands and squeezes a little closer to her underneath it.

“Amami…?” She begins to ask.

“Call me Rantaro, okay? We’re friends now, so you don’t need to worry about it, Kaede.”

They stop at a familiar block. “So is this your place?”

 

Kaede’s face is warm despite the cold weather, and she nods again.

Before she could get out from under the umbrella, his free hand reaches into his pocket and places the little paper scrap in her open palm, closing her fingers over it. Then he uses the same hand to brush her bangs from her forehead and presses a gentle kiss on it.

“My number, so we can keep in touch. I look forward to hearing from you, Kaede.” He holds out the umbrella, but she smiles and pushes it back towards him.

“Hold onto it for now, it’s still raining, dummy,” She sticks her tongue out at him playfully. “You’ll just have to return it next time we hang out, okay?”

He smiles and nods, “Next time. It’s a date.”

 

* * *

_“Ooh, Kaede’s looking over here at you again! Gee, Rantaro, you’re such a ladykiller!” Ouma chirps, a smug grin on his face as he nudges the boy._

_“So when are you going to finally talk to her, loverboy? You’ve been so focused on her lately,” Ryoma smirks. “At this point she has to notice your constant staring.”_

_Rantaro doesn’t say anything, only stealing a glance at the girl, who began a bright conversation with Tenko on the other side of the room._

 

_If he had to describe Kaede with one word…_

 

 

_It would simply be captivating._

**Author's Note:**

> inconsistent formatting? check  
> rambling for 1000+ words? check  
> crying? check
> 
> im back and het-ter than ever  
> (Thats a joke im a huge lesbian pls dont bully me)


End file.
